


Inappropriate Proposal

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bunny Girl, Byleth is a taguel, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Dimitri was touched when Byleth came to check on him. And then he realized there was something wrong with her, something that would drastically change their little visit.





	Inappropriate Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for anon on tumblr. Bunleth is adorable, and I enjoy writing her.

Dimitri knew when she entered the quiet cathedral. She was almost silent, her footfalls unnaturally soft against the marble floor. If it were not for the stone architecture designed to amplify the voices of the faithful he would not have heard her at all.

“Dimitri?” Her voice was soft. There was a quiver of uncertainty, so unlike the confidence he usually associated with her. That one word, his name on her lips, said so much.  _ Why are you here? You need to rest. I’m worried about you.  _

_ Please don’t lose yourself again. _

A smile turned his lips ever so slightly upwards, still such an unnatural feeling after so long. “I’m all right, Professor.” He no longer really enjoyed calling her that. It could never encompass everything he felt for her. “I was simply lost in thought, and it looks like I lost track of time as well.”

Dimitri turned to face Byleth, seeing her fluffy taguel ears were folded back against her head. They started to lift at his reassurance, always so expressive even when her face was stoic. But there was something off. Byleth was slightly hunched over, as if there was a pain in her stomach she was trying to conceal. And was that a shiver?

“Are you cold?” he asked. His cloak was already off by the time she chuckled and shook her head.

“I’m fine, Dimitri. When Dedue said you had not returned to your room, I wanted to make sure you were all right.” Byleth’s ears went back again, unable to hide her concern.

He moved to take a step toward her, and suddenly he understood all those little signs. The smell washed over him, his cock stirring in interest. Dimitri tried not to stare, but Byleth’s chest, moving with each heavy breath, was almost mesmerizing. “You’re in heat.” The words slipped out before he could even think about them. “You came to check on me even with you heat coming on.”

Byleth blushed, but did not flunch back from his words. “I did not want you to be alone. Not if…” Her words trailed off, but he knew.  _ Not if you were wandering lost in the darkness again. _

“I thought you had herbs you could take to suppress it.” He remembered Dedue saying something about it years ago after he had helped her in the greenhouse one day. He tilted his head back, staring at the open sky through the collapsed roof, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. 

“We ran out last month,” Byleth said with a sigh. “There were other things to do, more important than an expedition to go flower picking.”

“Byleth!” Her name left his mouth without permission, his head snapping back down to stare at her. Whatever was going to come next was cut off by the look of shock on her face, those long rabbit ears standing straight up.

Byleth unfolden from herself, forcing herself to stand straight with a wince of pain, and took a step toward him. That sweet smell was so strong now Dimitri was having to use every ounce of his willpower to not reach out and grab her. “Say it again,” she demanded.

He obeyed. There was no thought of denying her. “Byleth.”

She fell into his arms, seeking comfort in his embrace. One of her ears rested over his rapidly beating heart. Dimitri held her close, surprised by just how right it felt. He was not the only one who had been hurting. She had lost her father, lost five years and awoken to a completely different world. An entire army depended on her. She had carried the very survival of the Kingdom on her shoulders, a duty which was by all rights his.

“I’m back now,” he whispered, knowing his barely audible voice would still reach those sharp rabbit ears. “I’ll help you carry it.”

Byleth shivered in the circle of his arms, a solitary sob escaping from her. “Dimitri, you should not say such things right now. I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from a very inappropriate proposal.”

His cock was still hard, pressing against her hip. There was no way she could not feel it. It was not the first time he had such thoughts about her, but this was different. He did not want to let her go. “Would it really be so bad?”

A sharp breath was drawn in between Byleth’s teeth, and after a moment she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “Please do not tease me, Dimitri,” she whispered, even though he knew she would find no humor in his blue orbs. “If you were to be my mate…” Byleth trailed off, and Dimitri remained quiet as she gathered her thoughts. Her head dipped back down as she snuggled against his chest, fingers reaching up to play with the fur of his cloak. “I would be very happy.”

Dimitri’s heart soared and he held her tighter.

“But I do not want you to do something because my heat is affecting you. I do not want you to regret this,” she continued.

“Byleth, I have wanted you long before this night,” Dimitri reassured her. “The only thing your heat has done is make it impossible for me to hide how much I want you.”

He leaned down, bringing their lips together. For a moment it was gentle, but when she responded, he could not help himself. Dimitri deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth when Byleth moaned against him. He knew it was cliche, but he could not help thinking how much better this was than his imagination.

Byleth tugged at his clothes, giving herself fully over to her heat. Clawed fingers began to rip at the fabric, but Dimitri grabbed her hands and laughed against her lips. “I’ll give you want you need, Byleth. Don’t worry.”

Her ears flicked back in annoyance, but he quickly managed to work her back to eagerness as their hands moved together to remove their clothing from each other. His hands explored her body as each piece of clothing joined his own upon the ground, causing a surprised yelp from Byleth when his hands brushed over her tail. She blushed profusely as he grinned down at her, calloused fingers teasing through the tuff of fur at the base of her spine. It really wasn’t his fault that meant he was also groping her rather shapely backside as well.

“Please, Dimitri,” she whispered against his chest, her lips creating blazing trails across his skin. He moaned as one of her hands wrapped around his cock and she began to stroke him. “Please, I need you.” Her other hand took hold of his and guided him down between her legs where he could feel how wet she already was. “Can’t you feel how much I need you?”

Dimitri ripped away from her with a primal growl. He still had enough presence of mind to spread out his cloak on the cold floor, and gently lowered Byleth onto it. She spread her legs immediately, creating the perfect space for him. He was only too happy to occupy it.

When he dreamed of this moment, it was always gentle and slow, words of love falling from their lips. There was no time for such things now. Byleth’s heat, the sweet smell of her pheromones, was driving him insane, and they both needed to be sated. 

“Are you ready, Byleth?”

Hearing her name caused Byleth to smile again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. When she pulled back, she rolled her hips against his, drawing forth a groan from her lover. “Fuck me, Dimitri.”

And he obeyed. He lined his cock up with her vagina, using the last of his willpower to enter her slowly. They moaned together as he filled her, Byleth’s claws scratching at his back as she adjusted to his size. 

“I don’t think I can hold back anymore,” he moaned against her chest, kissing one of her nipples and enjoying the way she shivered beneath him.

“Don’t,” she demanded. She urged him on with another roll of her hips, and Dimitri broke. His pace was rough as he thrust into her, needing to mark her as his. She was his mate now, and Dimitri was going to show her just how grateful he was that Byleth had chosen him. 

As she began to gasp, her claws digging deeper, Dimitri squeezed her breast, the one currently not being lavished upon by his mouth. Byleth arched into him, screaming his name as she came. She was so tight around him, her heat so intense, that Dimitri only managed a couple more unsteady thrust before he pulled out and released himself upon her stomach.

He collapsed onto his cloak next to her, drained from his last effort of pulling out of her. He could only groan as Byleth studied the mess he had made on her skin, and dipped her fingers into it before bringing them to her mouth. It was absolutely sinful the way she sucked on them, releasing them from her mouth with an audible pop. 

“I would have allowed you to release inside,” she said, curling up against his side.

“I wanted to, I really did,” Dimitri admitted. “But I do not like the idea of you pregnant during a war.”

“Fair point,” Byleth relented easily.

They laid there for some time, simply enjoying holding each other close. Dimitri could not believe that she had found someone so broken as him worthy of her. He silently vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to become a man who truly deserved her.

“We should go,” Byleth finally said, breaking the peaceful silence. “My heat will not end with one session, and I doubt we will be alone for much longer.”

Dimitri frowned at that. He wanted to be the only one to see Byleth in such a state, her head thrown back as she screamed in pleasure. He stood swiftly, offering her his hand to help her up. Byleth found herself wrapped in his cloak, while Dimitri gathered the rest of their clothes.

As they left the cathedral, Byleth took his hand, fingers intertwined with his own. She led him out into the night, the first rays of dawn brushing against the horizon.

Of course, it did take them a rather long time to actually reach Byleth’s room. Dimitri could not help himself. The bridge was long, and she smelled so sweet, so he indulged again. And then once more, taking her up against the wall between the Officers Academy and the training grounds. 

By the time they collapsed into Byleth’s bed, they were both thoroughly exhausted. As the sun rose, Dimitri pulled Byleth into his arms and kissed the tips of her ears. A wave of warmth and joy washed over him, and for the first time in years his sleep was untroubled by the voices of the dead. There was only Byleth, his mate, whispering words of love.


End file.
